A Distraction For A CEO
by Royal Detective
Summary: It's our favorite CEO's birthday again and Mokuba plans a huge distraction so he can plan for Seto's party but what kind of distraction did he pan for Seto? Please Read and Review, sorry this is a day late but I worked on it for hours until it was bedtime!


**A/N: It's that time of year again! I wonder if our favorite CEO enjoyed his birthday this year? Let's find out!**

** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

_** A Distraction For A CEO**_

At 5o'clock in the morning a little child tip-toed across the hallway to a certain CEO's room and locked it from the outside. "I can't wait for Nisan-ma to see what I did today!" Mokuba thought to himself and snickered. He stopped when he realized a flaw in his plan. He couldn't lock his big brother in his room on his birthday! Not to mention, Seto would never be able to see what he did. He needed a different distraction but what?

He could tell Seto that Pegasus was trying to challenge him to a duel and that if he didn't come he would take over Kaiba Corp. or he could say that Pegasus had stolen his Blue-Eyes and if he didn't come the Blue-Eyes would be destroyed for good! Mokuba liked the second idea better than the first, mostly because the first idea was already taken by Pegasus himself.

After deciding between the two ideas the raven-haired child knew he had to get started on his plan before Seto woke-up. Quickly, Mokuba unlocked the door and tip-toed inside. As he made his way to the alarm clock he saw that Seto was still asleep. When he reached for the plug Mokuba pulled it out and then went to his desk and opened the drawer where he knew his brother kept his deck. Flipping through each card as fast as he could, he finally found each of the three Blue-Eyes. Now that he got what he needed Mokuba put the rest of his brother's deck back and quietly rushed out of the room.

When Mokuba exited the room and shut the door, he ran down stairs and spotted the very man he needed. "Roland, you got to drive me to Kaiba Corp." The man was confused at the demand the child gave him but was told he was going to be filled in on the plan on the way.

Later in the limo Roland was surprised and yelled "It's Mr. Kaiba's birthday?" The man saw Mokuba nod in the rear view mirror. As he explained Mokuba told Roland he needed to give Pegasus the three Blue-Eyes to through his brother off schedule. When Roland understood what the young Kaiba was doing he said he would deliver the cards to Pegasus for him.

When he arrived at Kaiba Corp. Mokuba said "You can use one of our private jets to get to Duelist Kingdom, tell the pilot to get you there as quickly as possible." Roland nodded after he was handed the three cards and drove off after Mokuba got out.

As Mokuba entered his brother's office he sat at the desk and used the office phone to call Pegasus. After a few rings Pegasus's face popped up on the screen. "Mokuba, this a pleasant surprise, what are you doing calling me?" The white haired man asked. Mokuba usually didn't call Pegasus because he was still one of the few people that tried to take over Kaiba Corp. The man was sill hated by him and his brother no doubt about that but today he needed the monster.

The twelve year old explained that it was Seto's birthday and that he was sending Roland to give him the Blue-Eyes to through his brother off schedule. "So what you need me to do is to distract Kaiba long enough so you can get everything ready, oh, I am going to enjoy this, I'll call Kaiba and catch him in the trap for you, no worries, I won't tell him that you're behind this." Mokuba then hung up before Pegasus could say anything else.

Now that "Phase One" was complete he started ordering the workers to decorate his brother's office. As the workers of Kaiba Corp. did as Mokuba said the Vice-President made one last important call.

Meanwhile at the Kame Game Shop Yugi rushed to answer the phone. "Hello, game shop." he said then heard Mokuba's voice on the other side of the line.

Mokuba told Yugi everything he was planning for Seto's birthday and asked if he and the gang could come help out and as well come to the party. Yugi said that he would ask them but said that he would help and asked "You sure your not going to get grounded after today?"

Meanwhile Seto just arrived at Duelist Kingdom. "Welcome back Kaiba-boy, how is it that we keep meeting?" Seto so far hated this day, not only did he wake-up at 10o'clock in the morning but he got a call from a man he didn't want to hear from again. He had no idea how his alarm clock got unplugged but once he plugged it it back in , he found out he was late for work! Not long after that Pegasus called and told him that he stole his Blue-Eyes and threatened him into a duel.

The CEO was now wondering what was going on. Why was his alarm clock unplugged all of a sudden? Why did Pegasus steal his Blue-Eyes out of nowhere? "What do you really want from me Pegasus, can't you see I have a busy company to run and right now is not the best time to have a duel?" Seto said as his anger rose.

The man smirked at his question. "Oh Kaiba-boy, can't you see that I have reasons to see you, after all we have become friends." Seto glared daggers at the fool, he knew that was a bluff,they were not friends. The last thing he wanted was a Maniac to be his friend as well as Yugi and his geeks.

Deciding that the only way to get Pegasus out of his life was to get the duel over with. "Okay, Pegasus, you'll get your duel but only if you promise to hand the Blue-Eyes cards back to me." but the man shook his head.

Seto became more angry and clutched his hands into fists. "I made the proposition remember, If you win our duel you get them back but if you lose I'll destroy the Blue-Eyes cards and you'll never see them again, call it a test if you like." Pegasus said holding the cards up for Seto so he could see them one last time.

Again, Seto had no choice but agreed to their duel. "Fine, but why do you need to test me, those card s do belong to me."Pegasus just smiled evilly and said that it was a test of how far he came after so many years of dueling.

Back at Kaiba Corp. Mokuba just finished decorating his brother's office thanks to the help of Yugi and the others. "This place look great Mokuba, I can't believe after so many years you decide to put your brother's Blue-Eyes cards on the line just to get him out of Kaiba Corp. for the day." Yugi said still shocked of what Mokuba planned to distract his brother.

They all realized the kid was getting devious. "Ah, it wasn't that clever, I mean I didn't think the plan over all night I just thought of the idea this morning when I was planning to lock Seto in his room." Joey smirked and put an arm around Mokuba's shoulder. "Say, do mind if I use that plan on your brother on April's Fools Day next year?" Everyone else laughed. Mokuba sighed he knew Joey and Seto would never get along.

After they all calmed down Mokuba said they just had to wait for Seto to get here. They already had the presents ready and the cake had just arrived.

Meanwhile at Duelist Kingdom Seto had just wiped out Pegasus's life points. "As always I win, now give the cards over." Seto said hoping the man didn't pull anymore tricks.

As promised Pegasus did hand the cards over. "Consider this, a birthday duel." he said smirking. Seto's eyes widened. What did he mean by a birthday duel? Quickly he pulled out his phone and looked at the date. It read "October 25"

Seto couldn't believe it. "I can't believe I wasted half of my birthday with you." Pegasus smirked again. Some things would just never change. Seto after all was "Seto Kaiba"

Getting back to reality Seto started walking over to his Blue-Eyes White Jet. "Don't be sad Kaiba-boy, after all I bet another surprise is just waiting for you at Kaiba Corp.." Seto glared at Pegasus and knew he was involved in the plot from the beginning!

Striding back towards Pegasus he asked "I know your behind part of this evil plot, tell me who hired you to make me waste half of my birthday with you." Pegasus laughed a little knowing that Seto hadn't figured it out yet.

Pegasus shook his head "My, my, and I thought you were the smart one, think about it Kaiba-boy, who was able to sneak into your room and unplug your alarm clock? Who took your precious cards without you noticing, think, it's a person we all know, someone we know who loves you." Pegasus said smirking as he pointed at Seto's locket.

As Seto glanced at what Pegasus was pointing at he held the locket and opened it to find a child. "Mokuba." Seto said as he looked at the picture

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp. Mokuba was pacing back and forth. "I wonder what's keeping Nisan-ma, his duel with Pegasus should have been over by now, I hope he's okay."

The others smiled at Mokuba as they sat on the couch. "Don't worry, I bet he's coming up the elevator right now." Tea said trying to console kid. Mokuba looked at them and pulled out his locket. He didn't want to imagine the worse things that could happen.

He started to cry as he looked at the child Seto. "You guys might be wrong, what if Pegasus kept him prisoner, what if he just died trying to get his Blue-Eyes back, what if..." but before he could finish his "What if's" a familiar voice rang in his ear.

"And what if I'm just fine." Mokuba and the others turned around to find a CEO standing in the doorway. They were planning to surprise the CEO but this he surprised them.

Later that night Seto was tucking Mokuba in. "I can't believe we surprised each other on your birthday Seto, next year is going to be hard to plan." The child said clutching his Blue-Eyes plushie.

Seto chuckled at him and said "I guess in return, I'm going to have to think of a evil plot to distract you while I plan your party." Mokuba didn't know what to say to that. His brother was so smart that he could come up with anything to surprise him.

Putting that thought aside Mokuba asked "Seto,are you angry that I kept you from your work today?" Seto shook his head which surprised him. He was positive he would get angry but apparently not.

"If you hadn't planned that "evil plot" I would be working on a day that meant most to me, you see, I was hoping to spend time with you on my birthday but knowing what a workaholic I am I would just continue to work." Mokuba tried to take in all his brothers words and he now understood what he meant.

After a little silence Mokuba said "I'm glad you had a good birthday, Nisan-ma." They then both hugged and called it a night.

**A/N:I hope this was a good birthday fic even if it is late. The crazy thing is I was so focused on trying to make it understandable that in the end, I realized I broke my record for this being the longest story I ever written! Please read and review!**


End file.
